


Do Not Disturb

by Vulcanprincess221b



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanprincess221b/pseuds/Vulcanprincess221b
Summary: Captain Janeway needs to punish her young lieutenant who has been disobeying explicit regulations.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Ministrations

“Lieutenant, thank you for responding to my page so quickly.” Captain Janeway spoke as if she had something urgent on her mind. “What’s the emergency, Captain?” I say as I approach her desk. “Lieutenant, have a seat.” I comply. The captain continues. “I’m going to get right to the point.” I gulp. “I’ve seen your holodeck history, and frankly, I’m shocked.” 

I think back to the holodeck programs I’ve played over the past 6 months. Shit. “Captain that was after the holiday party, I was drunk and wanted to blow off some steam. I didn’t realize that the history would be saved on the…well I thought I had deleted…” 

The captain interrupted me before I could finish. “You know that pornographic holoprograms have been banned from use ever since the…well you know that incident…involving…” She didn’t finish her sentence, but she didn’t have to; everyone on Voyager knew about the incident. “I know, Captain, and I’m so embarrassed.” I cover my face with both hands. 

I look at the captain through my fingers. Her lips are pressed together and she looks at me with a somewhat vexed, yet somehow amused expression. “You know I’m going to have to punish you for breaking explicit regulations.” She gets up out of her chair and comes around to the back of the chair I’m sitting in. I try to follow her with my eyes, but she goes behind me and I don’t dare turn my head. I can feel her eyes boring into the back of my head, but I still don’t turn around. I’m tempted to get up, but the captain touches my shoulder and leans down so that her lips are touching my left ear. I startle a bit, and she starts whispering into my ear in a soft but commanding voice.  
“Lieutenant, I want you to listen very carefully. For the punishment I have in mind for you, I need your unambiguous consent.” My heart starts pounding in my head, I’m pretty sure she can hear it. “Captain?” I ask. “Lieutenant, I’m not going to dance around the fact that I find you incredibly attractive, and the things I saw in that program, well...I’ll just say certain mental images were used to create a rather…well, intense night.” I’m pretty sure my heart stopped for a second, then she continued. “Lieutenant I would like to have my way with you, sexually. If you consent, you will simply nod your head. I nodded, hard enough that she would be left with no doubt of my acquiescence, but not hard enough to expose my secret desperation to be devoured by Captain Janeway.

She continues to whisper soft commands into my ear. “You’re going to do as I say, and only as I say.” I take a couple of deep breaths, in an attempt to calm myself. “I’ve taken the liberty of setting my office door on ‘do not disturb’ so there is no chance of us getting caught. You must also understand that this is strictly between us. Any word of the activities we engage in this evening; and you will be severely punished; and I mean cleaning the ship top to bottom by yourself. Do I make myself clear?” I clear my throat and then answer “y-yes ma’am.” She looks at me deviously. She’s now standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. “You’re to address me as ‘Captain’ or ‘Mistress’ and you will only speak when I ask you a direct question, is that clear?” My hands are starting to shake as I answer her question. “Yes, Captain. 

“Very good. Our safe word is ‘Tomato Soup’. Now I want you to stand up; you’re going to do a little strip tease for me.” I get up out of the chair I’m sitting in. I watch as Captain Janeway sits down in my chair, crosses her legs and rests her elbow on the arm of the chair and her chin on two fingers. I’m nervous. I’ve never done a strip tease before, but I’ve seen them done. I think about what goes first; but the Captain doesn’t let me think about it for long. “Top to bottom Lieutenant; and don’t stop until you’re starkers.” She looks at me with an amused expression. I start undoing my uniform top. Unfortunately for me, I have to pull the top over my head, which is an awkward maneuver. The captain chuckles a little bit but looks at me to continue. Fortunately I’m wearing a zip up undershirt which I begin to unzip. “Slowly, Lieutenant; I want to anticipate and enjoy the first glimpse of your gorgeous breasts.” 

I unzip as slowly as is possible without making it too awkward. As soon as my undershirt reveals the first peek at my breasts I hear a small moan from the Captain. She bites her bottom lip, and urges me to continue. I place my undershirt on the floor and begin to undo my bra. It seems that the captain has disregarded the rest of her request that I become completely naked for her; because she rises from her chair and approaches me, looks at my bare nipples, turns me around so that she’s behind me. She traces the lines that the bra left on my back. 

“You have very soft skin, Lieutenant.” She continues to gently touch my back; slowly making her way down to my hips and my uniform pants which have been left fastened. She moves around to the front and continues to touch my skin; her hand travels upward toward my stomach and stops right below my breasts. “I’ve imagined how your breasts might feel, I wonder if I was right. She moves her hand up to my right breast and cups it tenderly. She then uses her thumb and forefinger to gently pinch my nipple. “Yeah, I’m going to have fun with these.” She says this a bit to herself, and a bit to me. She gets down on her knees and slowly, tenderly kisses my stomach. She is still caressing my breasts with her hand, rises a bit from her kneeling position and looks into my eyes intently. “Lie down on the floor.” She commands. I comply. I sit down, and then lie back on the floor. 

“Good girl. Take off your pants, but leave your underwear on.” I comply with her request. I unfasten my pants and slide them down to my feet. The captain takes my shoes off and throws them over to the pile of my discarded clothes. She continues to slide my pants down my legs and discards them as well. Now I am in nothing but my pink G-string. “These are not regulation undergarments, Lieutenant. I’m going to have to confiscate them from you.” She takes her hand and puts two fingers under the hip straps of my panties; she pulls the straps a bit and lets them snap back onto my skin. She then pulls one side of my panties down one leg and the other side down the other. At this point I am holding my body up away from the floor with my elbows; it hasn’t slipped my mind that the Captain was still completely clothed herself; I wondered if it was going to stay that way. 

My query was answered as the Captain divested herself of her uniform top, but left her undershirt untouched as she took off her shoes and started undoing her pants. I watch as she slides her own pants down her legs and reveals her undergarments. The panties are black with gold trimming; and on the front the words “Lucky You” are written in gold letters. She notices me looking at her panties. “Eyes up lieutenant; you’ll look where I tell you to look.” I look at her face, I’m wondering what she’s planning. She gets closer to me and begins caressing my inner thigh; massaging it a little bit more aggressively than she had done with my stomach and back. 

“Now,” begins the Captain. “I am going to fuck you with my hand. As part of your punishment, you’re not to come until I give you permission. Do you understand?” I nod “Yes, Captain.” “Good girl.” The captain continues massaging my inner thigh and moves her hand toward my most sensitive area. “Mmmm baby, you’re so wet, did I do this to you?” the captain asks softly. “Yes, um yes Captain, you did that to me.” “That’s enough talking. Put your knees up, feet flat on the floor.” I comply. 

The captain begins by pressing one finger into my tight wet pussy; but she soon adds two more fingers as my pussy accepts the first. “Oh, fuck baby, you’re so wet.” She says as she pumps her fingers in and out of my pussy. She uses her free hand to rub my clit and I can’t help what comes out of my mouth. “oh, mmm, Captain.” I moan. “Uh uh; You don’t speak unless I tell you to.” I have to stifle the next moan as she pushes a little bit harder on my clit and rubs in circles all while she is continuing to fuck me with her fingers. I can feel the beginnings of an orgasm; the captain can sense it too. She stops rubbing my clit and takes her fingers out of my pussy. She puts her fingers in her mouth and tastes my juices. I’m aching for her to return to her ministrations; but I knew she wasn’t going to let me come, so I lean my head back and wait for her to continue. 

“I’m going to continue,” The captain states, “But remember you’re not to come until I tell you to. I’m going to use my fingers and my mouth to pleasure you. Do you think you can keep yourself from coming while I do this? If you can’t there will be consequences. If you come before I tell you to, I will have no choice but to inflict pain on you.”

I give my consent for her request, but I can’t help thinking about what kind of pain she would inflict on me if I am unable to comply with her ‘no coming’ rule. It turns me on even more, and I wonder if she knows this. She looks at me with one eyebrow raised, and thinks for a moment. 

“I am going to eat you out for forty-five minutes; if you can last that long without coming, you will be rewarded; if you can’t you will be punished. You can moan all you want, but you may not come. Do I make myself clear?” The captain waits for my response, “Yes captain.” Tells the computer to set an alarm for 45 minutes from now; and then begins. She holds me down with one arm on each side of me wrapped around my legs as she starts to bury her face into my pussy. She begins by licking circles on my clit, then she alternates between my clit and my entrance; going back and forth between the two and causing me to arch my back a little bit. “Mmmm mmmm.” It’s more of a whine than a moan that comes out of my mouth as I try my best to not scream. Her tongue is so adept at maintaining a steady rhythm on my clit and prodding in and out of my entrance. I really don’t know how I am going to keep from coming for forty-five minutes.

Now she has added two fingers into the mix and is consistently rubbing right over my g-spot, which is incredibly sensitive and responsive to her fingers. I’m pretty sure she is trying her best to get me to come as soon as possible; because she can hear me moaning, I’m sure she can sense the impending orgasm. I start to feel the pleasure increasing in my pelvis and under my belly button, while she continues to perform expert tongue maneuvers on my increasingly sensitive clit; and still brushing her fingers over my g-spot. I’m squirming and writhing, and she knows I’m about to lose control, but she does not let up. She continues her orchestrations without mercy, and I yell out to her. “Captain I’m going to come” she continues stroking my g-spot and licking my clit harder than before I yelled out. I’m trying so hard not to come, but there is no stopping it. I feel the first glimpses of my orgasm rushing through me like cold water being poured over me. The pleasure doesn’t stop, I can feel myself coming, the captain eagerly accepts my come into her mouth and continues to lap at my pussy until she’s sure I’ve finished coming.

“Well, I think that was about 25 minutes; certainly not 45, but better than I had expected.” The captain ordered the computer to cancel the alarm. “You’ll still be punished, but frankly I’m exhausted, as I’m sure you are too. Now you’re going to go to your quarters for a good night’s sleep; after your shift tomorrow you are to report to my quarters for the second part of your punishment. Is that clear?” “Yes Captain.”


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn needs a little relief after her previous activities.   
> Very short one shot chapter.

Janeway POV

As Kathryn walked back to her quarters from her ready room, she thought vividly about her encounter with the young lieutenant. Since the beginning of her ministrations, Kathryn had been dying to pleasure herself and be pleasured by the sexy nubile subordinate she had had the great fortune of torturing in the last hour. She knew she would have to wait for the latter; but she was anticipating another intense night of fantasy and drawing upon images from her recent escapades. 

When the captain returned to her quarters she had herself a quick supper (oh, if only woman could live on the sweet hot juices of soft and supple vaginas—God, what a delicious feast she was, indeed), and then made her way to her bedroom. She quickly disrobed, lit a couple of candles on her bedside table, and slipped into her bed wearing only her black and gold panties. On an ordinary night, Kathryn would have been satisfied to pleasure herself using her hand only; however, tonight she needed something more. Not to mention she was quite tired and didn’t have the energy to work herself up. Tonight she was going to use a little bit of assistance; she had replicated a little yellow vibrator that she had once seen in a sex shop on Earth. She grabbed this out of her bedside table drawer and turned it on full power. She held the vibrator and placed it right where she needed it; on her already sensitive and slightly swollen nub. 

She knew it wasn’t going to be long until she reached her climax, since she had basically been edging herself while orchestrating such intense pleasure for her young plaything. All she had to do was think about the Lieutenant’s hot, wet, velvety soft vagina; and the feeling and taste of it in her mouth, to push her over the edge and into sparkling bursts of white hot bliss. She tried to hang on to her orgasm for as long as possible; moaning and panting through each wave of pleasure that passed through her entire body. Once her high had subsided she replaced the vibrator in the bedside table drawer, blew out the candles and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Infliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Lieutenant's second round of punishment.

Young Lieutenant POV

“Do you trust me, Lieutenant?” Captain Janeway asks. She was holding an unmarked box that she had brought into her bedroom “Implicitly, Captain.” I replied as I watched her remove the item that was hidden inside the box. I’m sitting stark naked on the captain’s bed. The captain is wearing her undershirt and a new pair of panties, this time gold with the words “Open Here” written on the front. I wonder if she’ll ever let me see what she hides behind her sexy underclothes.

“This is a 20th century car battery jump starter, Lieutenant, which I borrowed from Lieutenant Tom Paris. It’s been rehabilitated and modified for safe use on humanoid bodies.” The captain stated. I looked at her, bewildered and wanted to say something, but she continued before I had the chance. “This little machine is designed to give different levels of electric shocks. Safe enough that it won’t cause permanent harm, but strong enough to cause some real pain.”

I’m still staring in disbelief, yet I’m also somehow incredibly turned on and intrigued. I want to know what she has planned for me, but I don’t dare ask.

“Lieutenant, I’m sure you’re very curious about what the hell I’m going to do with this. Well, since your safety is my number one priority, I’m going to tell you.” She takes one of the clamps of the jump starter and holds it up so that I can see it. “This goes here,” she puts the clamp with the black plastic on one of the nobs of the jump starter. “And this red one, I’m going to attach to your nipple. When I turn this baby on you will receive small electric shocks through your body, enough to cause pain; and I want to see how much pleasure that pain is able to give you. I’ll keep administering mild to moderate shocks to you until you come for me, completely untouched. I want to see how long it will take.” She approaches me with the red clamp and attaches it to my right nipple. It’s cold and the pressure is a little bit uncomfortable at first, but I’m starting to get used to it.

The Captain returns to the machine. “I’m going to turn it on now. I’m going to start with the lowest setting, and I want you to tell me how it feels. Rate your pain as well as your pleasure levels on a scale from zero to ten. Remember our safe word ‘tomato soup’ if it becomes too much for you to handle, and I will immediately discontinue.  
I lie back onto the bed and await my fate. I start to think that she’s purposefully delaying, when I hear a whirring sound and feel my first shock. The shock itself is short, but the impacts throughout my body last for about 7 seconds, it’s painful, but not horribly so, although I didn’t get any pleasure from it.

“Well, Lieutenant?” she waits for my response to her earlier inquiry. 

“Three for pain; zero for pleasure.” I reply. She looks at me; eyebrow arched, looks at the machine, and adjusts it a bit. “Here we go, round two baby girl.” I hear the whirring sound again, and soon feel a little bit more of a shock than before. Still only mildly painful, and still no pleasure. “Four for pain, and still zero for pleasure. 

“Hmm” the captain is thinking, I can tell, but what is she thinking? “I’m going to skip to level 4, and tell me if it does anything for you in the pleasure department.” I lie back down onto the bed and wait. Again, I hear the whirring sound and feel the pain. This time the pain is a little bit more intense. At first it is still only pain, but I do start to feel something that takes a little bit of the edge off of the pain. 

“Oh, Captain, I definitely got some pleasure that time!” I sound a little bit too excited. “Well, give me your numbers Lieutenant.” The captain commands. 

“6 for pain and 4 for pleasure.” I reply. I’m starting to look forward to the next round.  
“Alright Lieutenant, here’s the deal. I’m going to keep increasing the levels one by one until the level of pleasure surpasses the pain.” The captain seems just a bit more excited than I am to continue this endeavor. I lie back and wait. Whirring sound…shock…pain…pleasure. “7 and 5 Captain.” Whirring sound…shock…pain…pleasure. “8 and 7, captain.” We’re getting close I think to finding the right level. The next round I’ve found the pain level is actually going down because of the intensity of the pleasure. “Captain, oh mmmm…that one was 6 and 8.” 

“Looks like we’ve found our sweet spot Lieutenant.” The captain states with commanding excitement. “Now, what I am going to do lieutenant, is administer a series of shocks from this level one after the other, and you’re going to tell me if the pleasure level goes up.” 

“Yes, captain.” I’m really eager for her to continue. I lie back on the bed and close my eyes in anticipation. Whirring sound…shock…pain…pleasure…whirring sound…shock…milder pain…pleasure. Upon the third iteration of this series of shocks I’m starting to feel my orgasm rising through me. “Oh…mmmm…Captain!” I moan. “I’m reaching level 10 for pleasure.” The captain doesn’t say anything she just continues. Whirring sound…faint pain, intense pleasure….whirring sound…almost unnoticeable pain…blinding pleasure. “Captain Oh God, I’m going to come! Mmmmmm Oh. Yes oh, Captain.” I barely have any strength to lift my head but I so desperately want to see the Captain watching me as I come. I muster all the strength I can and raise myself onto my elbows just as the captain is administering the last shock. She is watching me, eyes wide. She’s also touching and rubbing her pussy pretty intently. I only have time to notice this for a second before I reach the pinnacle of my own pleasure. “Yes, Captain! Yes, yes yes…Oh I’m coming!” I have no more strength to keep myself raised on my elbows so I let myself fall back onto the bed while gushes of my come squirt out of my pussy and the most intense pleasure I’ve ever experienced flows through my entire body. My orgasm seems to last ages, and I’m completely drained.

The captain comes over to me, takes to fingers and wipes a little bit of my come from below my entrance. She puts it in her mouth and proceeds wipe a little bit more. “Good girl.” She says to me with a sort of calming command. “I want you to sleep here tonight. I know you don’t have the energy to walk back to your quarters. You’ll sleep right there, and I’ll make an excuse for you in the morning.”

I’m so glad she doesn’t expect me to move, because I don’t think I could if I tried. The last thing I notice before I fall asleep is the captain slipping herself into bed beside me, caressing my cheek, and stroking my hair.


	4. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick tease before the next chapter.

Janeway POV  
The next morning, Kathryn woke up before the Lieutenant, so she got up and got dressed; prepared a breakfast for two from the replicator, and decided to read a chapter from one of her books. She knew that her time with her plaything was probably at an end, now that the punishment had concluded. Kathryn sighed sadly, put down her book and went back into her bedroom where the young lieutenant was starting to stir. She starts to open her eyes, and when she sees Kathryn she startles a little. “Oh my god, Captain, I thought it was all a dream! I can’t believe it was actually real!”  
“I hope you mean that in a good way Lieutenant.” Kathryn looks at her with amused intrigue. “Yes indeed, Captain! It was one of the best nights of my life, if I’m being completely honest.” Kathryn approaches the bed and sits down on the side opposite the Lieutenant. 

“Kitten, we need to have a serious conversation. Now that your punishment is over, you are free to never see me in this manner again. However, I want you to know that I am 100% in favor of continuing our relationship.”

“Captain, I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” Kathryn looks at her with a half-smile and looks at her lips. “Kitten, please call me Kathryn, when we’re alone, and not playing around. I’ve made you some breakfast if you’re up for it.” 

“Oh my god, I’m starving!” The lieutenant looks eager to get up and eat, but Kathryn has one more thing to ask. “Kitten, may I kiss you?” “Of course.” The lieutenant replies. Kathryn leans in close to the lieutenant, takes her gently by the chin and kisses her passionately on the lips. “Mmmm.” Kathryn sighs. “Your lips are softer than I had imagined.”

“Kathryn?” the Lieutenant begins. “Will I ever have the opportunity to see your beautiful body? I would really like to pleasure you as well.” 

Kathryn chuckles. “Baby, you have pleasured me more than you think you have, believe me; but yes I would like that; but first you need to eat.”

After the two had eaten, Kathryn looks at her kitten and smiles. “If you were up for it, I’d like to have sex with you.” “Real sex?” the lieutenant asks. Kathryn chuckles again. “Yes, kitten, real sex, both of us naked, genital to genital contact, if you’re up for it.” 

“Oh, wow, I’d really like that. I’ll be honest though I’ve never had that kind of sex before.” The lieutenant looks at Kathryn with nervous anticipation. “That’s alright pet, I’ll teach you.”


	5. Acclimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very intimate chapter for my fans

Janeway POV

“Alright, baby, now, I know we’ve been used to having rather aggressive play sessions, but I think you deserve some tenderness.” Kathryn and the Lieutenant are both lying in bed; the lieutenant is completely naked and Kathryn is still in her undershirt and panties; this time the panties are blue with purple trimming. “The first thing I want you to do is help me get out of this bra.” Kathryn says as she takes off her undershirt. “I know you’ve been dying to see what I look like under these clothes.” 

The lieutenant eagerly assists Kathryn with the removal of her bra, as well as her panties. When she sees Kathryn’s bare breasts for the first time she gasps a little, moans softly and reaches her hand out to touch one gently. “Mmmm, baby I’ve been wanting you to touch me for so long.” Kathryn says at a level no higher than a whisper. “How ‘bout you take that hand and put it a little lower, there’s something else I think you might be interested in touching.” The lieutenant lowers the hand that was on Kathryn’s breast and Kathryn guides it to her own aching wetness. “Mmm…Oh, yes, kitten. What do you think baby girl? That’s all for you. You make me ache for you constantly.” Kathryn moves closer to the Lieutenant and kisses her on the lips. “I want to make love to you. Will you let me do that? Will you let me show you the tenderness you deserve?” The Lieutenant nods and Kathryn proceeds to move their hips closer together.

As soon as Kathryn’s clit meets the Lieutenant’s, the latter gasps loudly and pulls away slightly. “Oh, I really wasn’t expecting it to feel that good!” Kathryn puts her arm around the Lieutenant’s waist and pulls her sweet pussy back into close contact with her own. “Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.” Kathryn moves the Lieutenant’s top leg and opens her own legs, maneuvering them into a position that would make repeated clitoral contact more accessible for the both of them. Kathryn keeps one arm behind the Lieutenant’s back and starts thrusting her hips slightly to create some friction and pressure on both of their clits.   
“I want you to tell me what you’re thinking, Kitten.” Kathryn asks as she is continuing to thrust gently against the Lieutenant’s increasingly wet, swollen and soft vagina. “Mmmm…Oh! I’m just thinking about how good this feels, I’ve never done this before, and well…Mmmm, oh, YES! I’m really enjoying it.” “Same here baby, I’m enjoying it too.” Kathryn continues rubbing and thrusting herself against the Lieutenant. “You’re going to come for me before I come, is that clear?” “Mmmm…yes…I’m not far.” “Ok baby, now no more talking, I need you to concentrate.” 

For the next few minutes, all that can be heard is their moaning and panting, the sound of their two dripping pussies meeting each other, and the creaking of the bed they were lying on. As the Lieutenant’s moans and pants began to become more and more urgent and breathy, Kathryn started to increase the pressure she was putting on both of their clits. “Yes come on baby, oh I can tell you’re almost there. Keep going, oh, I want you to come for me Kitten.” As soon as Kathryn said this, she felt the Lieutenant’s body relax and felt what seemed like a waterfall of the Lieutenant’s come rushing over her clit, dripping down to her hot cunt and down her legs. Kathryn continued to thrust and grind against the Lieutenant as the latter was coming down from her high. As soon as she had finished, Kathryn looked at her in the eyes. “Ok, Kitten, I want you to watch me as I reach my climax. I want you to look me in the eyes.” 

Kathryn was getting extremely close, she wanted to see how much more intense her orgasm would be having her Lieutenant there, having just watched her have her own climax, and having just had passionate sex with this woman whom she had been desiring for a long time. “Baby, I’m going to come! I…OH! YES!” The lieutenant brought her hand down to Kathryn’s desperate cunt, and Kathryn immediately came undone on her Lieutenant’s hand. The culmination of the sexual tension she had been feeling as well as the extremely intimate position she was in with the Lieutenant, caused her to absolutely erupt with pleasure. She came and came all over the Lieutenant’s hand and on the bed sheets. It was nothing like what she had experienced on her own. It was the most intense orgasm she had experienced in her life, and she needed more. She needed this again; and soon.


End file.
